Many rural farms and other rural businesses utilize their own fuel tanks for storage of fuel to power farm machinery and other equipment. In the interest of economy, these fuel storage tanks and the fuel delivery systems therefor are retained as simple as possible. One form of fuel storage tank utilizes a stand by which the tank is supported in an elevated position and a fuel delivery line extends from a lower portion of the tank and has a control nozzle at its discharge end. In this manner, fuel may be discharged from the tank by gravity and a fuel pump as well as controls therefor and a source of power to drive the pump are not required. However, the control valve or nozzle at the discharge end of the delivery hose of a simple gravity feed fuel supply tank is often stored in a manner which does not protect the nozzle against the entrance of rain water thereinto or against the nozzle being contaminated with dirt. As a result, farm equipment often has water and dirt introduced into the fuel tanks thereof from stationary elevated fuel supply tanks of the type above described.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fuel delivery hose control nozzle whereby the nozzle may be supported in a manner offering it considerable protection against the entrance of water into the nozzle and contamination of the interior or the exterior of the nozzle with dirt.
Examples of fuel delivery nozzle supports including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,565,066, 2,900,111, 3,672,617 and 3,807,603.